


Daydreaming

by potterxoncer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potterxoncer/pseuds/potterxoncer
Summary: In her 8th year back at Hogwarts after the war, Hermione ends up falling for one of her professors. But, when another classmate asks her out she challenges him to a dare.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55





	Daydreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Hermione, at least in my book, goes back to Hogwarts in the year 2000. This is to make sure my timelines stay correct and to make sure she is the age of the person in the prompt.

When Hermione Granger returned to Hogwarts for her 8th year she never expected to end up falling for her potions professor. The fact that he had even lived past the war was a miracle. If she hasn't gone back to save his life he wouldn't have. 

Once Harry had told everyone the truth about what the professor did and why, she knew she had to go back and try to save him. He had done so much for everyone else and no one ever knew. No one would be able to thank him for it. With her mind made up she ran out of the Great Hall and down to the Whomping Willow tree to try and save him.

When she walked in and saw him lying on the floor of the shrieking shack something broke in her. She fell to the floor next to him and went through her bag for every potion she could find. She got out blood replenishing and bezoar and shoved them down his throat. Hoping something would work long enough to get him to the infirmary. She almost screamed when she saw his eyes open slightly and in a very low voice whispered, "Miss Granger?" But then his eyes were closed again and he didn't see her until term resumed. 

Hogwarts had taken long to rebuild, and it was almost a year before anyone was really ready to go back, so by the time Hermione went back she was almost 20. Her friends told her she should just move on with her life like they were doing, but she refused. Harry and Ron both agreed to come with her. Harry because Ginny was still going to school and he wanted to be with her, and Ron because both of his best friends were and he didn't want to be alone. Other student's from their year had come back as well, Hermione didn't know many of them, but they wanted to finish Hogwarts and not have the last memory be of a war as well apparently. So they all went off to Hogwarts for their eighth year.

It felt weird being back and not having to worry about if you would be killed at every turn. Hogwarts for once in the Golden Trios lives had felt normal. They were free to enjoy their final year at Hogwarts like real students. 

!!!

Severus Snape knew he shouldn't have lived. He hadn't wanted to live, not until he saw her. He was in the Shrieking Shack, bleeding out on the floor. He should be dead. But Miss Granger had saved him, he owed her a life debt for that. But she practically owed him one after what she did to him, she made him fall for her. 

He knew it was probably just the fact that she had saved his life and he tended of cling to things that showed him even the slightest bit of affection. But he couldn't get her out of his head. He had been in a coma for a few months after the war while his wounds healed, and all he saw was her. Her deep chocolate brown eyes looking at him while trying to save his life. 

When he had finally woken up everyone was surprised, they apparently didn't think he would end up living. But then again neither did he. After he was able to move around he returned to his old quarters in the dungeon and took over as Head of Slytherin once more. The position of Headmaster was given rightfully to Minerva. Slughorn had decided he didn't want to continue teaching and retired once and for all. The Defense Against the Dark Arts post had been hard to fill, but they had found a temporary solution. Severus didn't know much about the man, he just had the last name Brandon and was a half blood. 

He found out the Golden Trio was coming back during a staff meeting one day early in the summer and he felt almost happy he would see Miss Granger, but then he remembered the two dunderheads would never leave her side. On top of that, there was a rumor that her and mister Weasley had become a couple. But Severus Snape vowed to himself, if he ever had the chance to have Miss Granger, he would take it. 

!!!

Falling behind in school work was something Hermione Granger never did, until this year. Every minute spent in her potions class was spent daydreaming about Professor Snape. Eventually it got so bad she had to begin asking Ron for the notes. He was surprised when she first asked, but since then he had always been helping her in class. Eventually he started flirting with her and asking her out, she had always said no and blamed it on wanting to focus on her school work. 

Truth was everyone thought they were a couple, but nothing had happened. They had kissed in the Chamber of Secrets during the war, but nothing had come of it. They never talked about it or did anything, it was almost like it didn't happen. Things had gotten worse when she couldn't decided if she wanted Ron or Professor Snape . After a few months of nothing happening between her and Ron she decided she wanted her professor. But she knew he would never want her in return so it was pointless.

She had been daydreaming again one day in class. Severus was down on one knee in front of her, the whole school was watching but she didn't care. He looked at her with his dark eyes full of love and hope and asked her a very important question. "Hermione, will you ma-" 

She was interrupted by Ron again, he was asking her out again. She had begun to grow very tired of the flirting and asking. But, she knew eventually he wouldn't believe her lies about schooling soon and she wouldn't be able to get out of it. So she made a decision, 

"Fine, Ronald, I will go out with you" she saw the triumph gleam in his eyes as he heard her. She saw Professor Snape glance over at her words, which she found strange but ignored it. It did give her an idea though. She looked back over at Ron and continued, "I will go out with you if, and only if, you ask Professor Snape a question and he gets it wrong." 

Ron looked puzzled for a long moment, but then he looked at Hermione and smirked. He slowly raised his hand in the air, Snape looked at him with a grimace. 

"What is it mister Weasley? Unable to complete your potion without it exploding?"

Hermione knew Professor Snape knew what she said to Ron. That was one of the things that intrigued her for some reason, he always knew things but never said anything unless it would help him. She still didn't fully understand why she wanted him so badly, she just couldn't stop thinking about him. Maybe it was the way he talked about potions, or how he moved so passionately when demonstrating what to do, or-

She found herself about to start daydreaming again but Ron spoke up. 

"No sir, I just have a question that could or could not be the most important of my life" Professor Snape raised an eyebrow in question. "Will she go out with me tonight?" Ron pointed to her as he said it. 

"No" was the only response he got. Ron, thinking himself clever looked over at her. 

"So where would you like to go for dinner?" he said smirking. 

"I'll tell you later Ron." 

Hermione wondered why Professor Snape had said no. He could have said it just to make Ron feel upset, which was most like him, but he could have said it for another reason. Which ever the reason was, she was stuck going on a date with Ronald Weasley tonight because of his answer. She couldn't stop thinking about why he had said it, so she decided that at the end of class she was going to ask him. When class was dismissed she packed her things but waited for everyone else to leave before she asked him. Ron noticed her waiting,

"Hey Mione' you coming?" he asked her, wondering why she hadn't made for the exit yet.

"Yeah Ron, I'll be there soon. I just have a question for Professor Snape, I'll catch up." She saw her professors eyebrow raise as she spoke and waited for Ron to leave. Once he left she turned to him.

"What is it Miss Granger?" he asked in a slow drawl.

"I- uh- I wondering sir, why did you say 'No' when Ron asked if I would go out with him tonight?" He smirked at her, 

"Because you're having dinner with me"

!!!

Hermione had never been more excited, she was finally getting what she wanted; a date with Severus Snape. She almost cut herself while shaving her legs getting ready. Her only problem was getting out of her date with Ron, she had to think and stay away from him for a long time before she could come up with something. Eventually, however, she was able to say Professor Snape gave her detention after class, she knew it was stupid but it got her out of dinner for one night.

She wore a simple outfit, light wash jeans and a brown sweater. Nothing too fancy since they were going to Hogsmead, but it would be cold so she brought a thick coat with her as well as a scarf. They had decided on The Three Broomsticks, since it was not a Hogsmead weekend no students would see them and there wouldn't be many people there in general anyway. Her hair was up in a half up half down look, it took almost ten charms to get anything done with it. She just wore some clean tennis shoes to finish off the look. It felt nice to get out and go on a date, it felt normal.

She was Head Girl so it made it easier for her to sneak down to meet Severus at his rooms. She finished getting ready around 7:45 and quickly headed down to his rooms. They had to be in Hogsmead by 8 for dinner. 

When she got to his door she made sure no one was around and knocked softly. She was startled when he opened the door and quickly dragged her inside. She stood and stared at him for a second, she had only ever seen him in his teaching clothes. She didn't expect him to be wearing just a white dress shirt rolled up to his elbows and his usual dark dress pants. His hair looked the same as usual to the plain eye, but she could almost tell he had given it a bit of wave. 

He saw her staring, and being the Slytherin he was, he had to comment, "Like what you see?" he said with a smirk, she blush fiercely. "The more important question is however, did anyone see you?" He asked once he warded the door. 

"No, we are all clear," she smiled "so, are you ready to go Professor?" he grimaced at the last word. 

"Please, call me Severus." he said plainly, as if he wasn't talking to the student he had fallen for. 

"Only if you call me Hermione" 

"All right, and since we can't apperate in and out of Hogwarts, we have to walk to the gates. Let's test just how sneaky Gryffindors can be." She narrowed her eyes at him and he almost smiled. "If we both go a different why, we should be able to sneak out, and if someone sees us we can say we are on patrol duties." 

His plan seemed well thought out, the only issue, was Draco Malfoy. "What about Draco? He will know I'm not supposed to be on patrol tonight." 

He raised an eyebrow at her, "was he asleep when you left?" 

Draco was the Head Boy. He had changed since the war had started, he wasn't nearly as mean, and even had pleasant conversations with her sometimes. She wouldn't consider them friends by any means, but they were on good terms. 

"He was in his room, and he was quiet. So perhaps." Snape gave a sharp nod.

"Okay, well lets still not test it. The sooner we leave, the less we have to worry."

Hermione left before Severus so not to seem suspicious and started to the shorter way to the front of the castle. She had a slower pace then him so she got the shorter route. He also took bigger steps so he covered more ground quickly. They reacher the door one after the other, Severus a bit ahead of her. He silently opened the front doors and they crept through. He said nothing as they walked up to the gates. 

Once past the threshold that separated the Hogwarts property and the area outside, he turned to her. "I trust you can apperate yourself?" he asked her.

She nodded, "I'll see you at the apperation point" and they both disappeared 

Little did they know a certain redhead had been looking out the window, and saw everything. At first he didn't want to believe it, but it was to clear. He saw them as they walked out the front. "It can't be" he said in a disbelieving whisper. His eyes widened in shock when he saw them both turn and look at each other before disappearing. He silently got of the window, took Harry's cloak, and make his way to Hogsmead.

!!!

Hogsmead was lovely at night, lantern lit streets covered in snow with the shops lining them. There weren't many people out tonight given that it was a week day, so this made things easier. They walked close to one another, still not touching however. They made it to The Three Broomsticks with about a minute to spare. They walked in, and after a surprised hostess sat them at a table, they fell into a light conversation. Severus had even pulled out Hermiones chair.

"So, I have to ask," Hermione started "when did you- what made you- decided" she wanted to ask but her response may be a lot sooner than his, she didn't want to embarrass herself. 

"I already know what your going to say, so I'll go ahead and answer." He sighed "it was when you saved me, which I never thanked you for by the way." She smiled at that, it was probably the closest she would ever get to a thank you from him. He continued, "so when did you realize that you wanted this?" 

"I- I'm not really sure. But I think it definitely had something to do with that day. I assume it grew over time"

"I guess saving someone's life right after winning a war changes the way you think about people." Hermione smiled. 

"I guess you're right." The waitress walked up to them,

"What can I start you off with?" she asked very politely facing more toward Severus then Hermione liked. He gestured toward her to go first so, the waitress turned slightly to her. 

"I'll just have a pumpkin juice, please." giving a slight smile. The waitress nodded and turned fully back to Severus. 

"So," she dragged out slightly "what can I get you?" 

"I'll have a glass of fire whiskey." He said plainly. 

"Right on it" The waitress winked and smiled brightly at him before walking away with a sway to her hips. 

"So, what are are you going to eat today?" He asked as she walked away, like nothing had happened. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him, he gave one back. "What?" he said finally.

"She was flirting with you!" Severus chuckled softly

"And?" Hermione raised both brows 

"And, can't she see your on a date? It doesn't bother you that she flirted with you in front of someone you are clearly on a date with?" 

"It wasn't as if I was flirting back, and, might I add, it doesn't look like we are on a date. She probably thinks your my daughter or something." He gave a slight grimace at the thought. "Now if I were to do this however," he grabbed her hand from the table and kiss the top, it was light but it felt like fireworks had gone through her bloodstream "she will probably get the idea, considering she is walking this way" he smirked as he nodded to his right. Hermione turned to see a now angry waitress walking toward them with drinks. 

"Here." she said as she sat them down on the table. "What do you want to eat?" She asked sounding very impatient. Severus again gestured for Hermione to go first again. 

"I'll have shepards pie and some chips to with it" Hermione gave an over exaggerated smile to the waitress and handed her back the menu. The waitress took it with narrowed eyes and turned to Severus. "And you?"

"Beef, Lamb & Guinness Stew." He said and barley looked at the waitress as he gave her his menu. The waitress walked away with a final glare at Hermione. Hermione chose to ignore her and turned back to her date. He was taking a sip of his fire whiskey.

"How do you dink that stuff?" She asked him. She had never been huge into drinking, she only had easy things like wine and the occasional light beer. He gave her a eyebrow raise.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"That," she pointed to his drink "how do you have no facial expression while drinking it?" 

"It's really not that bad once you are used to it, and it's a nice burn anyway" he smirked seeing the slight blush on her face. He then had a thought, "why don't you try it?" Hermione's gave a very shocked expression. 

"Oh no, I couldn't. That's all you"

"Have you ever had any? It might suit you, especially compared to your fiery attitude" Hermione blushed again and Severus raise the glass to her, "just try it, I don't mind." Especially considering if this date goes well, we will share much more than a drink. 

Hermione thought for a long moment before finally taking the glass from him. With one final weary glance at him she took a sip, it wasn't large but it burnt like she swallowed fire. As soon as hit hit her tongue she wanted to cough, but held back until she got it down. She coughed a few times and Severus handed her her pumpkin juice. She drank it and thankfully stopped coughing. 

"Wow" she breathed out. 

"How was that?" Severus asked trying not to burst out laughing 

"It- it wasn't bad, just fiery" she laughed and continued, "I might order one for myself. Hopefully the waitress doesn't spit in it." 

"I'll cast a detection charm on it if you want." 

Hermione was surprised he was being so nice. She has expected, not hoped however, that he would act that same way he did to her in class. But then again that had pretty much already changed when he asked her out on a date. He had acted like a complete gentleman so far, walking close to her almost like her was protecting her, pulling out her chair for her, even letting her order everything first. He had even kissed her hand and offered her a sip of his drink. 

She smiled at him again, she seemed to be doing that more on this date then she had in the past eight years. "Sure, why not." Severus waved at the bartender and pointed to his drink then at Hermione, indicating she wanted what he was having. The bartender nodded and fixed the drink. A few moments later the waitress came back holding their meals and Hermiones drink. 

Once everything was settled they began to eat and talk about a fascinating subject, books. 

Hermione started, "So, what is your favorite book?"

Severus thought for a moment, "Magical or muggle?"

Hermione smiled, "Why not both?"

"Alright, magical would have to be, A Potion Master's Guide to Potions volume 5. And muggle, anything by shakespeare really."

"Interesting, for me magical would have to A Charmers Way Through Not So Charming Situations, and muggle would have to be Sense and Sensibility.'

"Of course" Severus chuckled

"What?" 

"You are the type to like romance novels about love and betrayal." She raised a brow at him and give a sly smirk.

"Now, how would you know that if you haven't read it yourself?" He gave her a flat look.

"Just because I don't enjoy it doesn't mean I haven't read it." She smiled and laughed. She simply replied, "okay, whatever you say."

After that they fell into a light conversation about both muggle and magical things. It ranged from magical creatures to how pencils would be better than quills. They both were enjoying themselves. Eventually Hermione began to enjoy herself a bit to much. She had had several fire whiskeys and they were starting to show a bit of an affect. Severus had several as well but they didn't affect him as bad. It really started to show when Hermione began running her foot up his leg under the table. 

"Careful Miss Granger, you don't know what you're getting yourself into." Hermione did in fact, kno what she was getting herself into. She may have been a bit drunk, but she wasn't drunk enough to not know what she was doing. Her foot continued to move further up until it hit his knee. Severus could feel the effect it was having on him started to grow. He rose from the table and walked over to her, taking her hand in his. "Why don't you head up the stairs and I'll make it so we can continue this somewhere more comfortable." 

She let go of his hand and walked over and up the stairs while he walked over the check in counter. "I'd like a room, your can charge me for everything in the morning. I assume you know who I am based on the damn paper?" He said to the women. She nodded and handed him a key. Severus took the key and walked to the stairs, following the same path Hermione had took.

!!!

Ron had forgotten about the stupid magic that was blocked while under the cloak. When you were under the cloak you couldn't apparate or you would get splinched. He was lucky enough to remember right before he did it himself. So he had to walk all the way He had seen the end of their date and Severus getting a room for the night while Hermione headed up the stairs. When he saw the last of Severus' foot going up the stairs, he made his way in slowly. 

Upstairs, Hermione Granger was having a great time. She had laid her heavy winter clothes on the chair in the room as soon as she walked in. Severus had walked in behind her closing the door. He walked up to Hermione and put his arms around her waist, her arms going around his neck. He instantly began to kiss her, it felt more magical than any spell Hermione had ever cast. He started kissing his way down her neck, hitting what felt like every nerve as he went. She could feel the bulge growing in his pants. She could feel her own want growing as well. She gasped softly when he began to suck on her earlobe. 

Severus slowly moved his hands to her waist and lifted up her sweater over her head. Severus slowly began backing her up toward the bed as she unbuttoned his dress shirt. She sat down on the bed once her legs hit the edge, Severus coming down with her. He laid her on her back, his hands slowly making their down to the beltline of her jeans. He quickly took them off of her, throwing them towards the floor with the rest of their discarded clothes. 

Hermione was putty in his hands, she was in utter bliss. Eventually all of her clothes had been thrown around the room, yet Severus still had on half his clothes.

"This isn't fair, you still have on half your outfit and I'm completely bare." Severus smirked.

"Well that can be changed, the real questions is would you like to do it? Or shall I?"

"I'll do it!" Hermione said happily, she reached down and unbuttoned his pants, she was about to rip them off when a knock came to the door. Severus growled loudly and got up, he looked back at Hermione. 

"Get under the covers, I don't want anyone seeing you like this but me." 

He especially didn't want the person seeing her like this when he saw who it was. He slung the door open to see Ronald Weasley on the other side. "What the hell are you doing here?" Severus asked. 

Ron stared wide eyed at his shirtless professor. His eyes widened even more when he saw the naked Hermione Granger laying under a sheet on the bed. Her face glowing bright red from both embarrassment and anger. Upon seeing this, Severus shut the door a bit and stood in his view. 

"I'll ask again, what the hell are you doing here?" Severus was growing more angry by the second. 

"I uh- I came to see-" Ron's plan hadn't gotten this far, he hadn't expected them to be in bed together by the time he got up here. 

"You came to see what Weasley? Spit it out!" Severus was getting very annoyed that this boy had ruined his date, and was ruining something else as well and that really pissed Severus off. 

"I- nothing" Ron had nothing to say, he was angry of course, but he was speechless. He had never imagined the girl he had been flirting with, the girl he had fought in a war with, would be on a date with their potions professor. 

"Good and," Severus walked into the hall, shutting the door behind him "if you tell anyone about this Weasley, I will kill you. And I'll be damned if anyone from the Ministry can stop me." With that, Severus opened the door and walked back in. All Ron heard as he walked away was a giggle and he knew what was happening. He shook his head trying to clear that mental image and practically ran for the door.

!!!

They had continued to see each other at least twice a month. Usually it would be Hermione sneaking down to his rooms for the night, but they did go to Hogsmead a few times. It always had been on week night's when they knew no one from Hogwarts would see them. After Ron had caught them, they knew they need to be more careful. They started using secret passages and ever once and a while Hermione was able to get Harry's cloak, saying she wanted to go to the library after hours. When Harry asked why, since she was a Prefect, she had to come up with something quick. Her excuse being that even Prefect hours ended eventually. 

Ron had kept their secret safe... for a few months. After that however he just couldn't take it anymore. He saw them looking at each other in the Great Hall just like they had every other night since their date. Eventually he got so tired of it and a week before the leaving feast, he decided he had to do something. And being Ronald Weasley, the man who craved attention, he stood up in front of the entire Great Hall.

"Everyone, I have an announcement!" You could see the horror crossover Hermione and Severus' face, they knew what was coming. Severus locked eyes with Hermione for a brief moment before starting to rise from his seat. Ready to hex the boy literally standing between him and his happiness. Ron ignored Severus and continued, "I want you all to know there is some very bad things happening at Hogwarts!"

Everyone looked at him puzzled. Harry tried to pull his best friend down but Ron wouldn't sit down. He would tell everyone what they were up to. "I know for a FACT that Hermione Granger, Gryfindoor Head Girl, brightest witch of her age, is in a relationship with non other then Professor Snape!" There was a large gasp over the entire crowd of Hogwarts, then silence. 

There was silence until Severus Snape ran down the middle of the Great Hall, straight toward the Ron. He moved so quickly it was almost as if he teleported. Luckily Hermione had seen him start to get up and quickly ran around the table. Severus had almost reached Ron when Hermione appeared in front of him. 

"Severus don't!" she said with her hands in front of her, as if speaking to a wild animal. Another large gasp was heard over the students, and staff. She used his real name, so everyone knew something had to be going on.

"Hermione, he's ruining everything." Severus growled, the little rat was ruining his chance to be with the women he cared for. That had been taken from him once, and he wouldn't let it happen again. Hermione looked him in the eyes. 

"Severus, please, don't. You don't want to make things worse than they already are." Hermione was almost in tears. She had finally been happy this last week and it was all falling apart. Their very public conversation was interrupted by the Headmistress still at the head table.

"Will someone please explain what is going on here." her Scottish voice echoed in the hall. Minerva did not look happy, and everyone was scared of an angry Minerva McGonagall. 

Severus looked at her. "Well Minerva, at this point I think it is quite clear, Miss Granger and I are in a relationship." He said as through she was a student who didn't understand the most basic information. She looked at him as though he had three heads.

"Severus! Of all people I would never expect you to be involved with a student!" She came angrily walking down the center of the Great Hall. She reached Severus and shoved her finger into his chest. "The fact that you would do something- something so illegal!" Severus gave her a look and a raised eyebrow. 

"Would you expect anything less from an ex death eater Minerva?" She was about to respond when Draco Malfoy stood up and spoke. 

"Actually Professors, the relationship isn't illegal." Everyone stared at him, it almost seemed as though he was okay with the relationship. He continued "In Hogwarts: A History, it states that a teacher cannot have a relationship with any underage student. But, seeing as how Granger is not underage, there is no problem with the relationship."

Hermione smiled as Draco, she would have to thank him later. She turned back to see a very shocked Minerva, Ron, and Severus. "So, as you very well just heard, there is no problem with our relationship. So you can stop accusing my lover of illegal activity."

Minerva looked at Hermione as if she had three heads, "I- well then. I guess there is nothing further I can do," Hermione turned and smiled at Severus, but Minerva wasn't finished. "There is nothing further I can do as of right now. But just know Severus, this will be your last year teaching at Hogwarts." Severus merely scoffed.

"Okay." Minerva raised an eyebrow at him, he gave one back. "You think I wanted this job? I'm only here because of her. If she wasn't coming back this year, I would have quit over the summer." Hermione began to get teary eyed, he had stayed a job he hated just because she would be there. "I'm here because she is, she saved my life, and I may have harbored some feelings for her before this year started, but I never thought anything would truly come of it. And even if she never returned them, I would have eventually thanked her for saving my life." He turned to Hermione and stared into her eyes, "Thank you, Hermione, for saving my life." She gave him a teary smile and was about to reply when Minerva stepped in again. 

"I still cannot believe what I'm hearing. This is all insane! Everyone is dismissed for the night!" She yelled out to the hall and everyone practically ran out the doors. The only two left in the room was Severus and Minerva, Hermione had thought about staying but one look from Severus told her to leave and let him deal with it. She didn't want to, but she knew staying wouldn't help him. He turned to Minerva once everyone had left. 

"Minerva, I didn't fully expect this to happen, but it did. And I'm not giving it up. Not after what happened the last time I fell in love." Minerva seemed to go from mad to almost sincere.

"You love her?" 

"I think so. And before you ask, no it's not like with Lily. Lily was more of a childhood obsession that took a very long time to get over. And eventually I did, the day Hermione saved me. Lily never looked at me the way Hermione did that night. Lily always gave me looks of pity, but Hermione actually looked sincere. she looked as if she saw all the pain in my life and wanted to make it all go away in that single moment." 

Minerva sighed, she knew there was nothing she could do. Even if she didn't want to fully except what was happening, she knew she had to. She had noticed the slight attitude change in Severus these past few months, and now she finally knew why. It was because he finally found the happiness he was looking for all his life. Severus turned to walk away but she called out to him, "Severus"

He turned back.

"Be good to her." And with that Severus nodded and walked out of the Great hall. She knew he would be, he never had taken love lightly, she just needed him to know she understood. 

The rest of the week before graduation had been slightly awkward. The other professors gave severus more dirty looks then usual and almost none of the other students talked to Hermione. She had become closer to Draco in this one week then she ever thought she would. After she had thanked him they started talking and realized they had much more in common then they thought. They started sitting in the head boy and girl living room and read, talking occasionally. Harry still talked to her, almost acting like nothing had happened, and they seemed to be fine. When she asked him about it he simply said, "it's your feelings Hermione, not mine." And they never discussed it further. Ginny and Luna also continued to talk to her, they had talked about it of course. But they both agreed with Harry in the end, saying it was her relationships but to be careful. hermione just laughed and told them she would be fine. 

Finally, after what felt like the longest week of her life, they were setting up for graduation. She was sitting in the Great hall the night before graduation when McGonnagal walked up to her. 

"Miss Granger, may I speak to you for a moment?" Hermione nodded and walked out of the Great hall with her professor. "Miss Granger, I would like for you to give the speech at graduation tomorrow." Hermione's eyes practically came out of her head. "I understand it is very last minute but, as you understand, I had recently thought about changing it. But after some thinking I decided I would still prefer you to do it. It doesn't have to be long, just say a few words about the school, and if you care to mention you may do that as well. I would prefer you not mention your relationship however. Just to keep things less awkward than I fear they will already be." 

Hermione thought for a few moments before deciding, "I'll do it, professor. And, by the way, I have gotten to talk to Severus once this week and he didn't say much but he told me how you feel. Thank you for understanding." Minerva just nodded and smiled at hermione before heading back into the Great hall. 

The next day everyone was dressed in fine robes and their Hogwarts graduation cap and gowns. Hermione had stayed up late that night perfecting her speech. She wanted this to be perfect, considering it might be the last time she is in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Everyone was in the Great hall taking their seats. Eighth years, since there were so few of them, got to sit in the front row. While all the seventh years, minus Ginny who refused not to sit next to Harry, sat in the many chairs behind them. All the teachers were sitting on the long stage in the front of the hall, it replaced the table that they usually sat at. 

Once everyone had taken their seats, McGonnagal walked up to the podium. "Good afternoon everyone! I am pleased to be in front of all of you graduating students today. Whether you are in your eighth year coming back due to fighting in the biggest war of your life time, or you are a seventh year who witnessed the war as well in your sixth year. You have all earned your spots in this room, and I couldn't be prouder of each and every one of you!" She nodded at Hermione, signaling to get ready. "Now, I would like to announce someone quite special to come up and give a few words, Miss Hermione Granger!" 

Most of the hall awkwardly clapped, some just stared at her in awe. She choose to act as though nothing was wrong and took the spot at the podium. "Thank you Professor McGonnagal! I would just like to say what an honor it is to be able to be up here. I'll keep this short since I know most of you would like to get on the train and go see your families. I will admit, times were hard. We all suffered through a war together, not many can say that. We lost family, gained new friends, and some of us even learned the truth about people we never expected. But we got through it, we got through it because we were here. We were at Hogwarts, and Hogwarts will always be our home. These past seven or eight years have been the best times of our lives, and we will never forget them. I'm sure you can all remember something great that happened to you here. It's where I met my best friends, who are now basically my family." She looked at Harry and Ginny sitting in the front row. "It may be where some of you learned you belong and you didn't have to feel like a freak. I would never trade a single thing that happened in all my years of being here for everything, war and all. I have loved every moment here, Hogwarts will always be my home, and I hope it will always be yours as well." She looked at Severus when she finished, he looked very impressed. Applause rang throughout the hall and Hermione went back to her seat. Harry put his arm around her shoulders and hugged her. McGonnagal took her place back and began again, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Thank you Miss Granger, that was truly lovely. Now we will begin with our graduates. when I call your name please come up and receive your parchment. You will shake each professors hand and exit the Great hall by walking down the middle." She waved her wand and a neat pile of rolled parchment appeared. "Eighth years will go first, it will go in order of seat. Fist up, Hermione Granger!" 

Hermione walked up to the stage again, McGonnagal met her at the edge of the stage and handed her the piece of parchment saying she had graduated. She felt as though something magical had been cleared from her, it felt amazing. She shook each of her professors hands, but when Hermione got to Severus, she rapt her arms around his neck and hugged him. She looked at him, never moving her arms and finally spoke the words she had been wanting to say for almost a year, "I love you."

And to the shock of everyone, he smiled and replied "I love you too."

-5 years later-

Hermione had just gotten of her computer, she had found a page on a site called Reddit and just had to post her own story. Of course she had to change a few of her words to make it sound more muggle and less wizard, but it was still believable. Apparently it wasn't as uncommon as she thought for people to fall in love with their teachers. 

She and Severus had been living together for the past five years and she loved every second of it. Of course they had an argument here and there, but not many. They live in a lovely cottage in the hills. She had only ever gone to Spinsters End once, and it was to help Severus finish signing the papers to sell the place. After that, they found this lovely little place and moved in.

It had three bedrooms and a basement. When you first walked into the house you were greeted to a hallway, at the end was the kitchen which had no door. To the right of the front door was the living room, which also held no door. Inside the living room was a couch on the left and two armchairs facing the fireplace opposite to the entrance. A table sat in the middle of the room. 

To the left of the front door was stairs leading up to the three bedrooms. Two guest bedrooms on the wall to the right, though one was used as an office and the other a very rarely used guest room. Across from the stairs was their room, it had a large bed and a vanity for Hermione and a wardrobe for them to share. They also had a closet where they kept fine clothes and all Severus white shirts and black overcoats. 

The door to the basement was under the stairs, closer to the kitchen doorway. Severus had put his potions lab down there. Saying it was safer to keep it under the house in a brick room incase of explosions. Hermione fully agreed. 

Hermione walked out of the office and went into the kitchen, passing the dining room on her way. They barely used that room also, they only used it when her friends or family came over. 

It had been fun telling her parents about her relationship with Severus. They decided to get it over with quickly and told them a month after she graduated. They hadn't taken it well.

"I'm sorry, what?" Her father asked after Hermione had grabbed Severus hand in both of her own and told them she was in love with him.

"You heard me, I'm in love with him." Hermione's mother looked completely shocked, almost like she might pass out. 

"Hermione, you can't be serious! He is your teacher, and almost what? Twice your age?" 

"He was my teacher, but he has since then found an occupation elsewhere. And-" Severus cut her off. 

"Mrs Granger, it is not unheard of for a younger witch to be in a relationship with an older wizard. We have a longer lifespan than muggles, so I will live to be about 150 before I have a chance of death. So an older wizard with a younger witch is actually quite common." 

"That chance of death will be a hell of a lot higher if you continue to talk about this as if it's normal!" Her father said angrily. Hermione began to get frustrated. She looked over at Severus. 

"Go on, I'll meet you at home. I'm going to try to talk to them." Severus looked like he was going to say something but she stopped him, "I will be fine, I love you." Severus kissed her on the forehead and, with a final glance at her parents, walked out of the house. Hermione turned back to her parents once she didn't see him anymore. "Now, I am going to explain everything to you and you are going to listen. If you still feel the same way at the end, I will leave and never some back."

Her parents both looked at her in shock, she hadn't spoken to them like that before. They decided to hear her out and took a seat.

"Thank you. Now," Hermione told them all about how she had saved his life. She told them about her and Severus' first date, minus a few details of course. She told them about graduation when he said he loved her. She told them about the house her and Severus had bought together. But then finally, she told them how she felt. "I love him, there is no denying it at this point. I love him because he loves me. We share a bond I have never felt with anyone. He makes me mad, happy, and laugh all at the same time. Yes he may be older than me by many years, but that doesn't change the fact that I love him. I know everything about him and he knows everything about me. He had stuck with me through everything. I can't think of any other way to convince you of this by saying over and over that I love him, and he loves me." 

When Hermione finished she broke down in her chair and cried, she cried until she felt her mother and father's arms wrap around her and her mother whisper, "We love you too Hermione." And she knew everything was good again. 

Since then her parents had come over and had dinner with them at least once a month. Severus and her father became good friends. Hermiones friends had come over a few times, not as often as her parents, but still often. Becoming friends with Ron again had taken a year, eventually he met a girl in Diagon Alley and realized the error of his ways. He asked Hermione to meet him at the Three Broomsticks, Severus demanded he be there of course, and apologized for everything.

Hermione walked into the kitchen to see Severus sitting at the table reading the paper. He didn't really like it, but it passed the time. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"Ready to go?" 

"Yes" Severus stood up and they headed for the door. 

They were going to Grimmauld Place for a hangout with some of the old order and Dumbledore army members. Harry had inherited the place after Sirius had died and now lived there with Ginny and there newborn son James Sirius. Severus had hated the name but knew he had no influence on the name. She knew Ron and his fiance would be there as well along with Remus' family, the Weasleys, and McGonnagal. Some of her friends from school were also coming including Luna, Neville, Draco and his family, and a few other DA memebrs. It would feel nice having everyone there again, almost like a Order of the Phoenix reunion. They apperated to the point nearby and walked up to the appearing building. They walked in and were greeted by Harry and Ginny, who was hold James in her arms.

"So glad you guys could make it!" Harry said as he led them from the door to the back garden. Everyone was already there, talking in little circles and having a great time. Hermione smiled at the sight. Harry and Ginny walked off toward the Weasleys and Severus walked up behind Hermione, putting his hand on her lower back.

"I forgot how kind this group could look when they aren't fighting in a battle." He said in her ear.

"Yes it's quite nice isn't it. I wonder why Harry decided to get everyone together, I hope it's not another birth announcement."She laughed, but Severus' next words surprised her. 

"Who said it was Harry?" She felt his hand leave her back and turned to look at him. She was immediately brought to tears when she saw him on one knee in front of her. She looked back to see the others all facing them and smiling. She then saw he parents come out from behind a group of people. 

"You did all this?" She asked him through her happy tears. 

"I figured you would want all your friends and family here for what I'm about to do." He smiled at her, "Hermione, I love you more than anything. You are the women who saved my life in more ways than one. I don't know where I would be without you anymore. I don't want that day to ever come. Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?" 

She let out a sob and said breathed out "Yes!" and nearly collapsed in his arms. Everyone clapped and they held each other. Eventually Hermione had calmed down and Severus slipped the ring on to her finger. It was a simple band with a white circle diamond surrounded by a circle of smaller diamonds around it. It was absolutely breathtaking.

The wedding had been very simple, only their closest friends and family were allowed to attend. Basically only the people who Severus had proposed in front of. Hermione wore a simple long white dress that looked like a mystic woodland fairy, not a wedding dress by any means, but it was beautiful. Severus wore a simple muggle tux. He had chosen Draco as his best man and Ginny was Hermione's bridesmaid. The vows they shared were short and simple, but meaningful nonetheless. After the wedding they had gone away to America for a few months, learning about magical and muggle things. It had been amazing to say the least. 

-2 more years later- 

"Severus!" Hermione screamed from the other room. He raced from the basement with his wand out, in case an intruder had broken in. When he walked into the living room, however, she was on the phone with a bright smile. He knew where this was going. "Severus! Ginny's just had the baby, and Harry and her would like us to be at the hospital ASAP!" He nodded at his wife and she squealed and hung up the phone, "be there soon Harry!"

Hermione ran into her husband's arms as soon as she was off the phone, she kissed him quick and asked "can we leave now?" Severus just chuckled softly and replied "Yes." Hermione practically flew to the car. 

They had agreed upon not having children, it had taken a long time before Severus would truly admit why though. When he finally admitted to Hermione that he didn't want to end up like his father, drunk and abusive, she understood. He always felt deep down, however that she wanted kids, but she would never do it if it meant losing him. 

They arrived at St Mungo's after a short drive, Hermione bouncing the entire time. She waited for him to open her door, she knew him well enough to know he liked ot do it everywhere they went. Once the door was open she grabbed his hand and practically pulled him to the Potters hospital room. Severus saw her eyes light to life as she saw the newest Potter offspring in Ginerva's arms.

Harry got up and walked up to Severus, he reached out and shook the fathers hand. "Congratulations Mr Potter, you have officially created more children to cause Minerva trouble at Hogwarts." Harry laughed at that. 

"Just wait til you hear the name." They both walked over to their wives. Hermione was currently holding the new Potter in her arms and Severus stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders. Harry sat next to his wife in the hospital bed, they were having a hushed conversation. Harry finally nodded and looked at Hermione and Severus. 

"We thought it best for the both of you to hear his name first." Harry said, smiling from ear to ear. Severus raised an eyebrow. "I would like you to both meet Rubeus Severus Potter." Hermione smiled brightly and looked at her husband, who looked far more shocked then happy.

"Well aren't you going to say something?"

"I- why?" was all Severus could ask, this was a boy he had bullied for years just because he looked like his father. This was a boy who had hated him for years. He couldn't understand why he was being honored for everything he had done. 

"Because," Harry started "your one of the bravest men I have ever known. You did so much for me, us, without me ever knowing. You sacrificed yourself daily being a spy for the Order, and then didn't accept the award given for all you did. You deserved that Order of Merlin, but you didn't take it. So, this is your real reward." Hermione was crying by the end of it, hearing Harry say that about her husband made her know Harry was truly okay with everything that had happened.

"Why not name after, I don't know, anyone else?" Severus questioned, still having a hard time believing what he was hearing. 

"Well I was going to name him after Remus, but I'd like to let Teddy have that one." 

"And what about Albus?" 

"I have come to realize, Dumbledore was much more manipulative than I realized as a child. He always had a reason behind what he was doing. He never told me about my connection to Voldemort, he left that for you. He raised me just for me to be expected to die without me ever knowing. But you, you never held back. You never pretended to like me, or lie to me, even though most things you said were quite hurtful and should have bothered me. You may have kept things, but it wasn't as if I trusted you not to. But I trusted him and he still kept things from me." 

Severus finally gave Harry an earnest look, the boy had finally understood the real Dumbledore. No one ever understood why he had a hard time trusting Dumbledore, but finally someone understood. He never expected it to be Potter, but at least it was someone. Severus smiled and nodded before turning to his wife and the baby in her arms. 

"Well hello Rubeus Severus"Hermione smiled at him, 

"Would you like to hold him Severus?" she asked, hoping he would say yes. True she had always wanted kids, but she loved Severus more than that. She knew he didn't want kids, so she wasn't going to risk it. But she would love to at least see him hold a baby once. 

Severus gave in and decided to hold the new child named after him. The baby started to grab his hair however, so he quickly handed the baby back to Ginny. He saw his wifes face light up, almost as if memorizing him as he held the baby. 

After staying for almost an hour, Hermione and Severus got up to leave. They turned back to look at the family one last time, however, and Severus knew what he had to do. Standing in the frame of the door, he told her. 

"Hermione, I want kids." Severus had never seen her turn so quickly, he could have sworn she broke her neck. 

"I'm sorry?"

Severus chuckled, he knew she had never expected this. "I want children Hermione." 

"I- what about- I thought you didn't want children?" Severus smiled at her.

"I know how bad you want them Hermione, and I don't want to lose you or have the chance of you never being truly happy. So I want to have children with you, my beautiful wife." 

"You were never going to lose me, Severus. Are you sure? You want children just because I do?"

"For you, I would do anything."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! This is based off a Reddit story from a facebook group and I couldn't pass up the opportunity to write it! Also this is my first time writing smut so I'm sorry if it's not that great. So this is for The Severus Snape & Hermione Granger Shipping Fan Group!


End file.
